One Wrong Move or Not
by SiegeBlown
Summary: First Chapter AND Fan Fiction I will make More. Chapters will be on the way and will do any of you reviewers say I should do :D
1. The Question

It has been now 2 weeks since the overthrow of the Shadow Lord. Lief has been counting the supplies of the castle and City for now 2 hours and now, Lief is getting sick of it.

"Ugh why do I have to do it? Why can't I be outside for once?" Lief said in frustration. He had the smell of rats in the Cellar and it is getting to him. "Because you can give us the truth" A random voice called and Lief recognized it immediately. Barda. "But still, the now pronounced King has to do an Inventory Check on the castle, can't someone else do it?" Lief said as stress and tiredness gets to him. He started 2 hours ago and now it is 8:45pm. "Still you give us the exact truth, we expect from someone a close or exact number so why not you?" Barda said somewhat chuckling. "Oh ha ha" Lief answered in Anger.

It was 9:40pm when he finally finished and knew he had 20 minutes till he had to sleep. 'Why not look in the Palace Gardens for a bit?' Lief said thinking to himself. He entered the garden and looking how beautiful it was. The Ralads built this place quickly. Lief was walking on the path till he heard a twig snapped. Lief turned around he put his hand on his hilt but before he could react something lunged towards him and knocked him over.

Lief's head was spinning but when he finally came to, he realized it was Jasmine who jumped on him. Lief smiled knowing that she would've planned on doing it. Jasmine got off of him and waited for Lief to stand up until she talked. "I thought by now you would've been asleep but it seems not." Jasmine was walking with Lief besides her and they walked on the path for a few minutes until it was Jasmine who spoke first.

"I can't believe it Lief, we saved this place from peril and I think it was worth it than having to spend the rest of my life in the forest…." Jasmine said having a positive tone at the start but trailed off at the end. "I know though now I'm treated like a caged animal in there and it is starting to bother me." Lief said with frustration. "What do you mean?" Jasmine said raising an eyebrow in curiosity, "it is just that I can't go out unless I have done everything that I needed to do and that utterly bores me…" Lief said now with tired eyes. "Why don't we climb that tree?" asked Jasmine pointing to an Oak Tree that was 30 metres from them. "Sure at least I can sit down for a bit" Lief said now growing more tired by the second.

For Jasmine it took her 15 seconds to get there and climb the tree, but Lief took an extra 4 seconds to get there and climb to her branch. Lief sighed in tiredness but Jasmine was not tired at all. They started talking about things but everytime Jasmine looked into Lief's eyes, she was hypnotized by the beauty of him as if she was in a dream, whenever they look away Jasmine gets time to regain from it a bit. It was 10:20pm and some guards started to look for him. Lief was about to sleep but heard a guard shout out for him and noticed Jasmine was asleep. Lief smiled once more and yelled to the guard but not too loud so that he didn't wake up Jasmine.

He finally got down WITH Jasmine in his arms and as he was walking to the guard, the guard was relived to find him and accompanied him to Jasmine's room and setting her down gently in her bed. "Goodnight Jasmine" Lief said before he left and right as he was going to close the door he heard "Goodnight Lief." Lief walked to his room with a smile on his face. "Lief what has you in a happy mood?" Barda said in curiosity. "Come in my room if you want to know" he said still smiling. Lief and Barda entered the room and closing the door making sure no one hears. "So you gonna tell me now?" Barda said.

"The reason is because I-I love… Jasmine" Lief said stumbling on some words while saying to Barda. Barda's eyes immediately widened then thought about it. "Isn't it tradition for the king to love a Toran women with High Blood?" Barda asked confused "I know I know, but still…" Lief said now getting a little bit down. "Oh well it is your choice, Sharn's…. And Doom's…" Barda said now smiling. "Oh well" Lief said now laying in his bed. Barda walked out but heard footsteps and waited for someone to come but heard noone…

What Barda didn't know was it was Jasmine who heard it all. Jasmine was in her bed now thinking about it right as Barda walked away. She was holding her pillow in an embrace she was somewhat scared yet happy about hearing it. Filli was chattering to her. "I don't know Filli" Jasmine was confused.

Then she heard a voice…


	2. The Answer

Jasmine jumped to see it was Lief at her door. "sorry Jasmine, but… I was wondering…" Lief was stumped to what to say. He started walking to Jasmine's bed and sat down with her on the bed. Lief looked down to his feet but what he did noticed was that Jasmine was shaking yet waiting for those words. "It is just that I was thinking about it and that… and t-that" Lief was now blushing and also shaking as Jasmine is. "That I was having a type of… feeling for y-you…" Lief was now blushing fully red but there was little light for his blushing to be shown. "And I was wondering that if you have the same feelings for me" Lief had now said it and Jasmine heard it all crystal clear.

"Lief I was wondering if you were going to ask" Jasmine said also now blushing but now stopped shaking. Lief raised his eyebrow wondering what she meant.

"And I also want to t-tell you that I have the same feelings for you" Jasmine said in a sweet voice. Lief and Jasmine looked into each other's eyes and kept looking at each other to what felt like eternity. Then Lief spoke again this time with a little something in his hand.

"And I also want to give you this" Lief said now showing it was a necklace with a little Belt of Deltora on the end. "Lief this is… beautiful, where did you get this?" Jasmine said in awe and curiosity. "Well I didn't buy it I made it" Lief saying it infront of her.

(Flashback back a week)

"Thanks Manus for helping with the reconstruction of the Castle" said Lief happy as a fiddle. "No problem Lief anything to help the King" said Manus also smiling. "I'll see you later Manus" said Lief waving as he walked away. Manus waved and walked to the construction zone. Lief was walking back to his old home, The Forge. Then when noone was looking he pulled out a box and in the box was a golden string and a small belt attached to it. "Now time to finish the 'Gift' for Jasmine" he said now smiling with himself and then starts putting in the Gems to the correct places and in the correct order and heard someone knocking and so he quickly packed it all up with it completely finished and just in time as it was Jasmine who entered.

"Hey Lief" said Jasmine walking in, "h-hey Jasmine" said Lief as he tried his best to be calm as he hid the box but was too late. "Hey Lief what's in there?" said Jasmine now very curious and running to Lief as well. "N-nothing" said Lief now blushing, "you ain't gonna tell me?" said Jasmine with her curiosity now gone. "I will tell in a few weeks or so" said Lief, Jasmine pecked up her head and smiled.

(Still in Flashback yet Jasmine's P.O.V)

Jasmine was back in the Forests of Silence but in the outskirts watching the construction of the Castle happening when she saw Manus and Lief talking about something. "Ugh what am I gonna say to him?!" Jasmine said in frustration. Kree squawked on her arm "Yes of course I need to tell him before I lose him but what do I say how do I act?!" Jasmine covered her eyes and huddled into a ball and looked up into the sky. 'The same colour as his eyes' Jasmine thought. Then she saw Manus and Lief splitting into different directions. "This could be my chance!" Jasmine said in happiness and Kree nearly hit the ground as Jasmine jumped down to the ground. (5 minutes later of running).

Jasmine knocked on the door where Lief was staying till the Construction was done. Jasmine walked in has he heard Lief inside. "Hey Lief" Jasmine said, "h-hey Jasmine" Lief said trying to hide something from Jasmine. "Hey Lief what's in there?" Jasmine said running to Lief with her Curiosity very high. "N-nothing" said Lief now blushing infront of her. "You ain't gonna tell me?" she said now not curious at the moment. "I will tell you in a few weeks or so" said Lief now smiling at Jasmine and right as he ended Jasmine's head pecked up and smiled back. 'TELL HER/HIM TELL HIM/HER THE TRUTH!' both of their minds yelled at them yet they said nothing.

(Present Day)

"So that is what you hid from me" said Jasmine now smiling and blushing in the same time but Lief wasn't responding to anything. Not even his chest rose and fall….

Lief's eyes were wide not in any emotion but one….

Pain


	3. The Plan to Go

Lief fell over, his body was blue on his upper chest and bruises were forming.

"Lief?!" Jasmine said now in panic. "BARDA! DOOM! ANYONE!" Jasmine was on the verge of tears. Barda kicked the door out of the way and was by Jasmine in moments.

"What happened?" said Barda trying to calm Jasmine down.

"I don't know!" she said and now Lief didn't look to good either. Lief was now bleeding blood out of his mouth and he was shaking badly.

(2 days later)

Lief woke up with a start and Jasmine noticed it straight away.

"Lief!" Jasmine said as happy as she could be.

"J-Jasmine" Lief smiled but winced in pain as he raised his torso up. Jasmine hugged him and even though Lief was in pain from the hug, he continued with it.

"W-what happened?" said Lief in confusion.

"It turns out a type of 'Evil' got into and caused some damaged" Jasmine said while sighing.

When Jasmine finished Lief noticed the Emerald was still shining with a little Dulling in it and the Ruby was shining but was a little pale.

Lief sighed, "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital wing" a voice said.

"How long was I out Barda?"

"A few days mostly 2 I think" Barda said thinking to himself.

But what Lief and Barda didn't noticed was one of Lief's eyes was turning a dark purple. Jasmine noticed and gasped silently.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" said Lief now a little be confused and a little worried.

"N-nothing" Jasmine said putting on a fake smile, but deep in her heart, she knew something was wrong with Lief.

(A week later)

Lief was able to walk again but his condition was worsening everyday. He has been having nightmare after nightmare. Sooner or later his 'Sickness' will destroy him mentally and psychologically, and then physically. Every tribe tried their best to help the sick King but none could get rid of his affliction. Lief's affected eye lost its cyan pupil and was now a black one.

Lief was in the Royal Library reading book after book and was not stopping till he found the remedy to his Pain. He read it only saying a few words. He closed the book and sighing once and awhile. His only chance of recovery was to go to the Shadowlands and get blood from Vraals. But the blood he needs is from a 'Special' type of Vraal known to kill people in seconds. At first he denied the fact, but he knew had to do it for Deltora. For Jasmine.


	4. More Pain

Lief now told everyone the plans to the Shadowlands, even Sharn and Doom. Sharn pleaded him to stay but it won't help him if he did. There was lots of tears and farewells. He knew he had to do it otherwise his plague will stop him in ever having happiness in anyway.

"How many guards are coming with us Barda?" said Lief raising an eyebrow in frustration.

"Only 5 which I think will be fine if we won't get attacked that is" said Barda not in his happy state due to the travelling plans.

"At least we are trying to get this 'Sickness' out of me" Lief said somewhat glad.

"Where's Jasmine?" said Lief looking around with confusion.

"I think she is in her room packing, though I saw she hasn't been looking too happy when you got Sick" Barda said trying to give a smile.

"Alright I'm gonna go check on her" Lief said walking off to Jasmine's room.

Jasmine was looking out the window thinking about this journey they have to. Then she heard a knocking on her door.

"Come in" Jasmine said in a somewhat sad tone. Then she saw Lief enter and puts a small smile but if faded slowly.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" Lief said walking towards her, he made sure not to startle her.

"Nothing…" Jasmine sighed and looks out the window. "It's just that that your affliction is worrying me a lot and now we will risk our lives to save you…" Jasmine said looking down towards the ground.

"Don't worry Jasmine it will all be alright" Lief said coaxing her in his arm. Jasmine accepted and was in his arms for a few minutes.

"I am sorry Lief, it is just that this journey may get me stressed out, I'm sorry" Jasmine said nearly tearing.

"Don't be, we all know this will be dangerous especially getting the blood but we knew something like this will happen". Jasmine shed a tear and Lief wiped it away, smiling at her knowing she will increase her confidence.

(The Affliction has made Lief grow taller than Jasmine to let you know that)

Jasmine was in Lief's arms, his arms wrapped around her never wanting to let her go, neither does Jasmine she doesn't want to leave the warmth and protection Lief was giving but she knew that they have to part at some point whether they have to go or when something happens during the travels to the Shadowlands.

"Lief do you want to go to the Gardens?" Jasmine said smiling. Lief nodded and they headed for the Gardens.

They both sat in the tree they were in on the night Lief asked Jasmine. They just sat there, neither of them making a sound. Jasmine was like in her own room, her mind was in pain, she felt alone.

(Few Hours Later…)

It was now 9:40pm and they were still in the tree, Jasmine was leaning on Lief's shoulder, all was quiet except for the usual owl hoot here and there.

"L-Lief…" Jasmine said in a soft voice, "h-how long are we gonna travel?"

"Let's hope it won't be long" Lief said also said in a soft voice. Jasmine leaned in and kissed Lief on the cheek. Lief returned the kiss and smiled at Jasmine. Jasmine went back to leaning of Lief's shoulder and went to sleep and after that Lief went to sleep also.

"I know you plans Lief, it will only bring you more pain" A voice said in Lief's dream.

"That is what you think! But I will not stop if Deltora's survival is on the line, even Jasmine's!" Lief said in anger from the multiple nightmares.

"You say that, but everyone you know and love will fall before you and then you will join them" said the voice getting deeper. A hand appeared and grabbed Lief around his waist.

"You. Will. Fall" said the voice slowly has he squeezed Lief as if he was draining his life.

Lief woke with a start to see Jasmine still by his side. It was 11:55pm and Lief was already getting him and Jasmine down the tree, a guard was walking by them once again. Lief and the guard were talking about the plan of the Shadowlands, while Lief was seeing that on his leg a purple like patch, growing.

Then he heard an explosion…..


End file.
